


Kiss Chase

by liionne



Series: Les Amoureux en Paris [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musichetta falls, Joly makes her cry, and Lesgle makes it all okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Chase

"'Chetta! 'Chetta wait!"

'Chetta giggled as she ran through the park, pushing between the skirts of groups of women, and through the legs of clusters of dandys. She wasn't waiting for anyone. She didn't even bother to hitch up her skirt to keep herself from tripping as she ran over the grass, causing cries of dissent from the waching adults.

She regretted her decision not to hold her skirt a moment later, however, when she fell onto the hard, paved ground. She held her hands out in front of her to graze her fall, and ended up on her stomach on the ground.

She sat up, her golden curly hair now tangled and matted, and looked at her grazed palms. They weren't bleeding too badly, but her knees were skinned too, and the fact that she had fell in front of so many people meant that tears pricked the corner of hers.

Her bottom lip quivered as she tried not to cry, but when she blinked a few tears fell onto her flushed cheeks.

"Aw, 'Chetta, don't cry." Little Lesgle said as he crouched down beside her, inspecting her bloodied palms.

"Out of the way Lesgle I'm the doctor!" Joly pushed him aside to kneel down beside his friend. He took a gentle hold of her tiny palms, and turned them over. He then turned them back over, and nodded.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cop them off." He nodded confidently.

Musichetta began to wail, throwing her head back to cry in despair.

"Shut up, Joly!" Lesgle frowned, shoving his friend out of the way and kneeling in front of Musichetta. "Don't listen to him. He's not an _actual_ doctor." He looked pointedly at Joly, who had been pushed to the floor, and was now looking at his friend with anger.

Musichetta snivelled, and looked at Lesgle, who had took hold of her palms to inspect them myself. "They won't have to be cut off?" She asked.

Lesgle shook his head with a reassuring smile. "Non mademoiselle. Your hands are fine."

"What- what about my knees?" She asked with a sniffle.

"Let me see." Lesgle asked gently.

Joly began to protest. "No, Lesgle! You're not allowed! I'm the-"

"Fermer la bouche, Joly! You're making her cry!" Lesgle scolded him.

"No I'm not!" Joly scowled.

"Yes you are!" Lesgle retorted.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm no-"

"Lesgle! My legs!" Musichetta wailed, her skirt pulled up over her bloodied knees to expose them to her friend-turned-doctor.

Lesgle tore himself away from his argument with Joly to inspect the cuts on 'Chetta's kneecaps.

"I think they need cut off." Joly noted over Lesgle's shoulder. Lesgle ignored him, as Musichetta's wide blue eyes turned  towards.

"They're fine." Lesgle assured her.

"You're- you're sure?" She asked, wiping hernose not-so-gracefully on the back of her hand.

"I'm sure." He nodded. He held his hand out to her. "Come on." He smiled. "We'll find your mama, and she can help to clean up the cuts."

Musichetta shook her head. "I'm fine now." She said, taking a last glance at her palms, which wer already scabbing over, and taking Lesgle's offered hand.

"Can we finish our game of chase now?" Joly asked.

Musichetta nodded with a smile. "First one to catch me gets a kiss!" She giggled, before bolting off in the direction of the pond, Lesgle and Joly hot on her tail.


End file.
